


5+1 Times Chris and Josh Kissed (And Other Combinations)

by davenedge



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, should i tag this underage, there's no bangin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenedge/pseuds/davenedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i mean there's not much to say it's two teens macking on each other<br/>so i watched markiplier play until dawn and i was like 'i wonder if there's any fic about that' and then i discovered climbing class n now i'm in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 Times Chris and Josh Kissed (And Other Combinations)

The first time it happens Chris is drunk and it was an accident, a trip on a loose board and a slam into Josh, and they both ate shit on the floor and laughed it off and afterwards Chris still felt tingling where his lips had met Josh's and he goes to bed confused and uneasy.

The second time it happens Josh is drunk and it was in the middle of spin the bottle while Chris was spinning and rolling his eyes because seriously guys? We're not in ninth grade anymore, and although he hopes with all his heart it lands on a girl it lands on Josh, because why not universe? And Josh does a stupid drunk smile that makes Chris's heart do something funny and Chris sighs all melodramatically and leans in, and Josh leans in too and Emily pushes Chris from behind and knocks him into Josh and they both fall over laughing while Chris shouts that it totally counts! It totally counts because their lips touched! And Josh laughs and says it totally did not count and flips himself over so he's on top of Chris and Chris shouts in surprise and Josh laughs and kisses him quickly and rolls back off so Chris can go back to his spot and they don't talk about it much.

The third time it happens they're both drunk and Chris is climbing into bed but Josh was already there, and Josh turns his head and blinks up at him confused, and Chris says sorry and tries to leave but Josh grabs him and mutters no and pulls him back down, and Chris is confused but he goes with it and it ends up with Josh falling asleep on top of Chris after a short kiss and all it does is leave Chris confused again.

The fourth time it happens neither of them are drunk and it's on a dare, a dare from who Chris swears he thought were friends, and Josh laughs when Chris tells him about the dare and asks if it isn't just Chris finding a way to kiss him, and it's not but Chris blushes anyway and laughs in what he's sure is the worst way, and Josh says that a dare's a dare and grabs Chris's collar and then they're kissing for the first time when they're both sober, and Chris sighs and Mike and Emily cheer and Ashley laughs and presses up against Sam and Josh pulls away after what feels like an eternity.

The fifth time it happens Chris is maybe just a little tipsy but he's not going to let that interfere with his plans and so he finds Josh, which isn't hard because he's on the couch playing Halo, and Chris clears his throat and says "Josh, I would very much like to kiss you right now," and Josh takes one look and says he's drunk, and Chris laughs, because he is, but he is also just acting on something he's wanted to do for a really long time, and he asks Josh if he can kiss him and Josh just says yeah, do whatever, and Chris leans over to him and falls over.

The sixth time it happens it's actually the next morning after Chris wakes up with a hangover and Josh asks him if he can kiss him and Chris asks what? sleepily, and Josh sighs and waits until Chris is feeling better, and the time he's feeling better is later that day, and Josh corners Chris in the kitchen, backs him up to the counter and kisses him. This time is the time they always say is their first kiss when they look back.


End file.
